Sonic Guard: With United Arms
by Roktoof
Summary: (my story of "what if Sonic's Ultimate Harem went too far") Surviving in war for 10 thousand years, the eight warriors known as the Sonic Guard are assigned by the Gods of the Warp with one duty: defend Sonic the Hedgehog from his own harem. Facing trials and tribulations more greater than what they thought of, will the Sonic Guard triumph, or die in Sonic's defense? R&R!


**Fanfiction Flims... **

***Orky chanting and gunfire***

**Roktoof Media...**

A radioactive wasteland then shows up, then something pumps out of it's nuclear puddle...

**Radical Entertainment...**

* * *

**(BGM: The Last Stand by Sabaton) **

A bright shining day has approached to the 1220 foot tall GUN skyscraper, as the camera pans down to reveal Sonic hanging in chains on top of a shorter tower, just only 1110 foot shorter than the skyscraper, and as soon as the bell sounds ended, the gate opened, revealing 8 mysterious individuals coming out of the doors, one at the front carrying a banner. He slams the banner down to the ground, and pulls out his sword. The 8 individuals revealed a giant wearing fiery orange armor carrying a glowing sword and a plasma pistol though revealing his face and head to be that of an anthropomorphous duck, an elf in a black and white trim dress covering her body, except her face and her auburn hair carrying only a flexible looking spear, a man clad in an armored military general's uniform with a similar but stocky build to the elf, carrying a sniper rifle in the right hand, and a saber to the other, a giant robot clad in black with orange trim, carrying a 6 barreled cannon in his right and a twin barreled rifle in his left, another giant in similar par with the orange giant, but black, and helmeted with sinister red eyes, and carrying a staff with an eight star shape, a tall robot reassembling a giant metal Egyptian carrying a pole arm with blades and a generator emanating green lightning, a gigantic monster overshadowing it's companions carrying four talons each and a muscular 6 foot tall Mobian with two tusks on his jaw, wearing a leather brown trench coat with armored plating, carrying a heavy machine gun on his hands supported by a trail of bullets reaching from the ammo bag lodged in his totem from his back, where he loaded his machine gun.

They readied themselves for what may come, as tens of hundreds of women, young and old charged at them like an angry mob thirsty for blood, but the 8 of them opened fire.

The orange armored giant held his ground firmly against Team RWBY and kicked Yang away, and blocked a swing from Ruby then threw her by the arm at a wall and slashed at Weiss' leg and blocked Blake's jump attack, then kicked her to the face right to a wall, transitioning to the elf trading blows with Akame and Kokonoe Mercury, until she broke out of their weapon lock, cut open Mercury's throat and stabbing Akame right in the heart. The scene transitions further in a hail of bullets and explosions, leaving a battlefield of wrecked cars, body parts and bits and pieces of flesh and organs strewn around, as the Mobian fired his machine gun like insane while standing on top of a pile of bodies.

The giant robot then flew around and landed in a stomp then fired his weapons, tearing down Elizabeth, Jinx and Pharah down and wounding Harley Quinn, Claire Redfield, Asuka Kazama and Red Monika. Mine then tried to poke her head out, only to be blown away by the general, who continued firing his sniper rifle at nearby targets, stabbing those too close for his rifle, while the black giant blasted warp lightning, disintegrating Kitana, Zatanna, and Baiken, then laughed manically.

The metal space Egyptian then spun his pole arm and cut down Sarah Bryant, decapitated Juri Han, incapacitated Blue Mary and crushing her skull under his foot. He then spun about and smacked away Widowmaker like a fly, to a window, kicked Spear so hard to a junkyard wall, a car fell on top of her then the giant monster roared and chomped up Callie Briggs then chased after Mileena, and chomped on her like a dog would do to a chew toy, spewing blood everywhere then threw her to an electric lamp, then roared and chased after those standing before it.

There were scenes of the Mobian firing his machine gun in the thick of battle, a slow motion like pic of the orange giant swinging his blade overhead, the elf stabbing another woman to the heart, the giant monster roaring like insane, the black giant casting a dark spell from his left hand, the giant robot landing on a wounded girl, the man trading sword blows with another swordswoman, and the metal space Egyptian firing energy blasts from his gauntlet while swinging his pole arm.

As soon as the song ends, it ends with the 8 of these warriors standing tall before the slain mass of their enemies, with their banner raised high.

* * *

(cues Serious Sam: Planet Badass trailer theme)

The view shows a battlefield strewn with corpses of different types of women, human and not, scattered across, but some of them are crawling, which were executed by gunshots ringing at their heads by shadowy figures.

_**"Okay, have you seen war movies? Trust me, this is more or less real like the shit you see in Hollywood. Mostly because it's way too real. Wanna know how this happened? Well, get ready, cause this story's no fairy tale." **_

There was now archaic footage of men and women in suits and dresses talking calmly in a cabinet meeting.

_**"You ever wonder what would happen if Sonic takes his Ladykiller phase too far? Well, this is what happens: he got sick with 2nd stage STDs. G.U.N and the government were working shit bricks to try to keep Sonic away from his ladies while trying to find out how to make a cure. And yet, no success. Turns out the ladies weren't so eager on the 'keep them away from Sonic' business, so they beat the shit out of Sonic's security detail or bribe them in turning the other cheek around. This was an anvil that the two departments weren't gonna carry. This was too far, and Sonic fired his security. But then again, this happened." **_

There was more footage of doctors performing surgery on Sonic the Hedgehog, chemists tinkering with sample over sample in a chemical lab and then a meteorite crashing in a beach. A child then approach to investigate it curiously, but the 'meteor' flickers to blue light, revealing Eldar runes.

_**"This meteorite just turned out to be a messenger in the past, which it revealed an ominous message: "8 warriors will arrive at your aid, humans.", but I guess it wasn't bullshitting around. 6 weeks ago, our satellites picked up a giant ship from outta of thin air, and it did reveal those 8 warriors that meteorite was talking about, but to be fair, we didn't really know who they were until they introduced themselves in G.U.N's service."**_

There was footage of the 8 warriors with their leader shaking hands with Commander Tower.

**_"There was Dangerios Avellus, the leader and Space Marine Captain, Illisha Ulthran, Eldar Farseer, Remus Ratterus, whose one bad mother in sniping. Then, there was also Rev'Aris, that giant robot with the big guns. And next were Rogen, that maniac sorcerer of this Chaos, Rhynamos, the giant monster thing, I think they called him a Tyranid, dunno if that's an insult or a term to call it's species, then there was Dafzil, that skeleton robot thing, not Rev'Aris, yeah that's him right there, and you can tell that he looks really scary as shit, and then Gunrunna da Sharpshoota, whose the combat engineer and mechanic of those warriors. Heard he was the best of them too. Well, to be frank, these guys are the strangest type of warriors we've ever seen. Even the Harem's not looking much in what these guys can do."  
_**

There was news footage, of what seemed to be urban warfare breaking loose on the streets with gunfire, screams of agony and pain and explosions occurring around the area randomly.

_"Oh my God! It's all out war here! There's so many, I-I can't even, oh god! It's a total massacre here! There are bullets flying, bombs exploding, there are bodies. We still don't understand what's happening out here." _

The news footage shows Dangerios stabbing Boa Hancock in the heart then slashes at Nami, bringing her down, then shows a jacket belonging to a certain spider.

_"Oh God! Where's Spider-Gwen?"_

More news footage even sees Samus Aran in her Zero Suit firing her blaster, only to be blasted straight in the midsection with a rocket, spewing out blood and guts, some of them reach the camera.

_"Mother of God! What's in the name of the Lord is going on?!" _

Then shows to Dafzil fighting Spear, Kurome and Tracer, who was smacked away to a gate, knocking her unconscious.

_"Holy crap! Wha- who are... what are they?" _

Then reveals a newspaper revealing the text "189TH EXTRATERRESTRIAL DEFENSE SQUADRON OFFICIAL BY G.U.N, CLAIMING IT TO BE A MESSAGE FROM "THE GODS OF THE WARP"."

**_"And that's how it goes, folks. But that all went back to the day... before they went to war against the Harem. About 360 of them. 45 to fucking 1. Yet still, it's surprising to see how the Sonic Guard still wins. Even if they were outnumbered." _**

* * *

"ATTENTION!"

7 of the Sonic Guard lined up with eyes front as Dafzil began to speak.

"You are all therefore called to duty, as is stated by the Gods, as they, through me, have called you, warriors of the Sonic Guard, to take up your weapons and defend Sonic the Hedgehog, with your life! For now on, supplies given are to be used whenever necessary as possible. Resume to normal positions, dismissed!"

They all complied and went to their positions, which was at the entrance to the inside, at the face of many of the Harem shouting "BRING BACK SONIC!" loudly and raising picket signs.

"This bantering will last long, does it?" Remus asked.

"Yew fink dey'd just burst in 'n nick Sonic away?" Gunrunna countered.

Remus scoffed and replied "Well, let them try." as he stepped back from the window and went back to his position.

Dangerios was busy monitoring the positions as the women outside began to be more and more agitated.

"Dangerios." a voice called out.

Commander Tower approached him, and the Space Marine asked "Your orders, sir?"

"Move in further. That tower of yours should be coming out anytime soon."

"Affirmative."

Dangerios then approached back to his monitor and ordered "Sonic Guard, advance!"

They all complied without reply then marched as soon as the 'tower' the Commander talked about began to rise, in front of the entrance, which began to hold Sonic up top, locked in chains and unable to break free.

This in turn, shocked the Harem, as their beloved true blue was now locked and shackled like a slave.

The Sonic Guard marched forward, positioning themselves in front, behind the tower in just 3 feet close. Though it was clear that they should back away, but not many of them got the message... until Ruby Rose recklessly tried to jump in the tower to free Sonic, but she was pushed away, and when she didn't get the warning, she dived again... only to get punched by Dangerios, whose hit was enough to stagger Ruby back to the sea of women, much to Yang's anger phase, but she was restrained by Blake, Leone and Weiss while Ruby laid down under treatment by Litchi Faye Ling.

"Look, we just want Sonic. Is that so hard for you?" one of the women asked and they agreed with a nod.

"I think not. Gunrunna."

"Sure fing!"

Gunrunna stepped forward and raised a burna and swung it around to create a wall of fire, which was hot enough to push away the horde. Those who were resistant to fire, weren't affected in the slightest, but they had to step back anyway. While Miss Martian had to step back more further than most of them, thanks to her fear of fire and her sensitivity to flames.

"Dat's right! Step back or do da burny dance! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He obviously knew that Gunrunna was totally obsessed with weapons so much so, that he was a master of all types of them.

"Illisha, Rogen, fortify that wall!"

"Of course."

"As you wish."

Both Illisha and Rogen then raised their hands in the air, causing a mix of psychic and warp storms to emerge from the sky. This caused the Ultimate Harem to step back further, as even their most powerful psychics simply didn't have the means to brave through the warp-powered storm. It was insane as shit. Supergirl and Power Girl advanced forward despite the storm on them but unfortunately for either of them, Remus pulled out a trio of green glowing grenades which was then thrown at their feet, until it exploded and emanated a green glow that weakened the both of them so much that they fell on their knees.

Yep, Remus threw Kryptonite grenades. Courtesy of Lex fucking Luthor.

This weakened them so much that Rhynamos grabbed Power Girl by the jaw and threw her to a building, while Dangerios grabbed Supergirl by the throat and threw her back to the sea of women, which she was caught by She-Hulk.

"I repeat clearly, Slaaneshi whores of the Ultimate Harem: You. Will. Not. Claim. Sonic! Anyone dares to step in, we shall destroy you!"

"You and what army, duck face?"

"Uhh, Artemis? They _are _an army. Of eight."

Dangerios ignored that insult and pulled out his Power Sword, and taps into his radio piece.

"Commander, the Ultimate Harem are not giving an inch of land. We've managed to keep them in bay, but it will not be long till they come in force. What are your orders?"

"Orders are to hold position Captain. Hold tight, we'll create a perimeter around that tower and dismantle it."

"Copy."

Dangerios then waved his sword around, ordering the Sonic Guard to form a line besides and next to him. Next, he raised his blade up high, and upon raising it down, they readied their weapons, pointing it at the sea of women, poised to fire when ready.

"Yes Commander?"

"Sonic's been taken down for medical custody. Hold them off, you're all reassigned new posts at about 20 minutes."

"Understood."

* * *

Dangerios had an order: one that even he could not ignore: hold the line. As a result, him and the Sonic Guardsmen form a wall of meat and guns, aimed at the voracious heathens that are called the Harem: one that sounded like a cult of Slaanesh, and one that Dangerios himself would look at with disgust, as he, alongside Remus has seriously considered them heretics of a different caliber, one that he dared raise a sword on and purge with so he may rid himself of their filth. Needless to say, their vindictive claim of Sonic's 'member' has never been more than revolting in his own opinion. He then raised his power sword aloft and swung it around as a form of sign language, and as such, Rev'Aris and Gunrunna stepped forward, defiantly readying themselves against a foe so dangerously deadly, one that they've never imagine to fight and kill before. But who was to say that their duty was easy? This, was the first of many, he thought, one that he could not even imagine. And yet, he even saw a glimpse of pink ears raised among the mob of the Harem. He gritted his teeth at the realization that it was Lexi Bunny, whom he had recognized as one of his friends during his old life as a Loonatic. It angered him at a core to know that Lexi was now a traitor, a whore who had sold her life and body for a night with Sonic. But then again, how can the Gods of the Warp, let alone the Emperor, dictate for him? Even they would have expected this to happen. But again, he didn't allow this to deviate him from his duty, so says the Gods.

Dafzil was then ordered around the tower while sparks fell. It was the sound of the machinations of G.U.N's finest machinists working on dismantling the tower that locked Sonic in chains, and by the the C'tan, it was a sight to behold! But it didn't even anger him at the slightest. As a result, the agitated Harem increased in their demands to return Sonic to them, but the Sonic Guard would not relent. Even with shouts, demands and all types of cacophonies thrown at them, they still would not relent. Relenting means deviation of duty, and it is something that the Sonic Guard would avoid.

When they came and charged at non-aggressive droves, they rained what they can pick up, rather than just use their weapons, but of course, a barrage of stones and shouts would not deter the Sonic Guard's duty so easily, not even forcing them to make a budging inch. The predicament became increasingly high as the mob demanding for Sonic's return became more and more agitated, joined in by Sonic's friends, both from his own universe and the multiverse across. Surprisingly, the Sonic Guard even had a car thrown at them, and it would have crushed them, were it not for Dangerios slicing it in half before they resumed back to their duty without retaliating. The entire agitation began to increase around and around to the Harem. A close friend of Sonic, the plumber known as Mario, then stepped forward and demanded to them right at the faces of the Sonic Guard to return the hedgehog to them right now, angrily stating that he is not G.U.N property. When they did not reply or budge, Mario then charged at force, only to be held back like a pebble against a wall of iron. It was until Gunrunna then punched Mario then kicked him back to the growing mob, whose demands still do not deviate the Sonic Guard from their duty. This let out shocked expressions and gasps, mostly from Princess Peach and Pauline, that Mario was beaten up and thrown back.

Though, the inevitability of war is near, and both sides were arming up in secret, should the other provoke it. A group consisting of Knuckles the Echinda, Izuku Midoriya, and Issei Hyoudou attempted to take back Sonic by force, and they would have succeeded, were it not for the warp emulations of both Illisha and Rogen blocking their powers and Dafzil forcing them back in one swing right back to the mob. This had prompted Gunrunna, under extreme pressure to ask Dangerios...

"Hey Dangerios! We can't 'old them off much longa! What'z yer ordaz?!"

Before Dangerios could reply, explosions and flames appear in front of the Sonic Guard, prompting them to step back.

"Dangerios! Wot'z we gonna do?!"

As war for both the Sonic Guard and the Ultimate Harem looms closely, the former was forced to step back while the latter stepped forward. Thankfully, it would not last long thanks to Rev'Aris' point blank defenses and barrier keeping the projectiles away from them as soon as possible. At this moment, Dangerios started to contemplate. His entire world around him began to ring silently, he could not hear Gunrunna's constant requesting of orders and the increasing cacophony of the Ultimate Harem. It was all around them that he began to ponder innately whenever he would decide to wage war against the Harem or fall victim to him like standing targets. He shook self awake and replied to all of the Sonic Guard...

"Open fire! Open fire!"

Gunrunna quickly turned to the mob, whose those banged on Rev'Aris' barrier, and replied to his fellow Sonic Guardsmen...

"Yew 'eard 'im lads! Shoot 'em!"

"By his command, we fire our weapons!" Illisha announced.

All 8 of the Sonic Guard readied their firearms, with Dafzil readying his gauntlet blaster by the time, the barrier went down, and when they got a bit closer to where the barrier was, the Sonic Guard discharged a barrage of mixed fire, tearing down those dumb enough to get close. Soon, the shouts and demands changed into a hail of screams of terror, as those far behind ran away from the mixture of weapons fire. The meat wall of the mob soon began to fall as blood began to spatter through their bodies when holes are poked out of it. The entire mob began to ran off, some of them stayed to help their wounded comrades, as those far away were getting torn down, but luckily for the Harem, not even a casualty rose in their ranks, though they had about 12 wounded. Their male friends though suffered nearly a hundred wounded but no casualty. The news helicopter who took this footage were frantically announcing the entire incident, as the G.U.N staff were looking in shock to see the Sonic Guard firing on the mob.

The battle has begun.

The War for the Blue Blur has begun...


End file.
